


By your side

by RazzleyD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: The life of a king isn’t as fun as it may seem. Making public appearances and attending military meetings became stale and tiresome after a while. However, there was one thing that brought joy to King Ryan’s dull life; the captain of his royal guard, Jeremy Dooley.





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> I L I V E  
> Jesus it's been how heckin long since I wrote something?  
> I'm drowning in Jeremwood so here's this  
> I didn't really want it to get dirty but I mean if that's somethin y'all would be down for lemme know

The life of a king isn’t as fun as it may seem. Making public appearances and attending military meetings became stale and tiresome after a while. However, there was one thing that brought joy to King Ryan’s dull life; the captain of his royal guard, Jeremy Dooley. He was kind and noble, always ready to be of service and put himself in harm’s way for his king. However, he had a jovial air to him, he wasn’t afraid to crack the occasional joke to diffuse the stale air of certain meetings (which always brought a smile to Ryan’s face).

 

Tonight was the celebration of his royal court’s anniversary, a huge ball where the dukes and duchesses of the land would come and sip wine, dance, and act proper in front of the king. Ryan  _ hated  _ these events. They were boring and tiring and certain members of his court were prone to overstaying their welcome. The only redeeming quality of this night was that Jeremy would be at his side all night.

 

He didn’t get to do anything, he didn’t get to dance or enjoy himself, he apparently had servants to do all that for him. So he simply sat in his throne and sadly watched his court enjoy themselves. When he saw the door at the back of the hall creak open and Jeremy and two lower-level guards enter, his face lit up. He tried not to show his excitement too much as the two guards split off to stand watch at the two sides of the room and Jeremy approach him alone.

 

“Good evening, sir.” He smiled, bowing once before stepping to the side of Ryan’s throne. “How are you?”

 

“Apathetic, at best. I still don’t understand why I can’t be down there enjoying myself.” Ryan slumped his body to one side to rest his chin on his palm, letting out an unsatisfied huff.

 

“Well sir, maybe I can help? I mean, your mood is always improved when I’m around…” Jeremy smiled, pulling a small chuckle out of his king.

 

“Why didn’t I make you my jester, hm?” Ryan jokingly sighed with an eye roll.

 

“Because you respect me more than that, I would hope.” At that, both of them laughed softly. “See sir, you’re already smiling brighter!” Jeremy grinned, looking from Ryan back out to the crowd. Ryan’s gaze was stuck on Jeremy’s face for a few moments after, noticing the light blush that dusted his cheeks. He looked away, sure that his face was starting to mirror Jeremy’s.

 

The rest of the night went smoother than Ryan would expect, watching his court enjoy themselves but none of it being able to rival the quality time he was spending with his guard. This was one of the few times Jeremy was able to speak more freely and offer up stories and anecdotes that he would normally have to hold in to favor the higher-ups in the room. There was no barrier from allowing his personality to shine through his stories, Ryan in rapt attention the entire time, laughing and listening carefully. He was so interested in Jeremy’s stories that he didn’t even notice that the room was clearing of tired regals who were retiring for the evening.

 

“Sir?” Ryan’s trance was broken when one of his servants interrupted them. “I’m terribly sorry, but it is getting very late and all of your guests have left.”

 

“Thank you madam, I will be retiring to my quarters now.” He held up a hand, “Captain Dooley will be more than enough to escort me.” His servant nodded and bowed before turning back to help the others tidy up the ballroom. He stood up, stretching his arms in front of him before Jeremy led him down the hall and up the stairs to where his master quarters were located.

 

They walked in silence, save for Jeremy’s soft humming of the music that had been playing earlier in the evening. They arrived the large double doors and paused.

 

“Here you are, sir, I hope--” Jeremy was halted by a hand on his shoulder. “Sir?”

 

“Captain-- Jeremy. I was hoping… That maybe you would join me in my quarters tonight?” Ryan gulped, he didn’t know why he was nervous. Jeremy’s eyebrows raised as his face grew that familiar blush that Ryan had grown fond of. “Nothing too major, I mean, I would like to-- kiss you? Possibly?”

 

“S-Sir…” Jeremy closed his eyes and gathered himself for a second before responding proper. “I would be honored.”

 

“May I ask one thing of you first?”

 

“Yes sir, anything.”

 

“Are you doing this because you truly feel these things for me or are you doing this because you are sworn to serve me? Because I would not even consider forcing these things on you if you felt you felt obligated to.” Ryan pulled his hand from his guard’s shoulder slowly, as a sign of trust and security.

 

“I’ve dreamed of this for a long time, sir.” Jeremy smiled before pulling carefully at the lapels on Ryan’s coat down to seal their lips together. Ryan made a surprised noise at just how good it felt, he hadn’t felt anything like this, well, ever. He put his hands back on Jeremy’s shoulders before reluctantly pushing away softly.

 

“That was incredible. However, we probably shouldn’t stay out in the hall much longer, we may get caught.” They both smiled as Jeremy opened the right hand door to let Ryan in. On his way in the door, Ryan pulled Jeremy in by his chest plate. Once the door was closed behind them, they reconnected immediately, Ryan’s hands searching for a place within Jeremy’s armor where he could feel some sort of skin.

 

“Sir, allow me to remove my armor for you.” He laughed, loosening the latches on his armor before letting it fall to the floor. He wore mostly commoner’s clothes underneath, allowing Ryan to see him in a less formal setting.

 

“Before we continue, please, call me Ryan. The whole ‘sir’ mantra is a little too formal.” He smiled, pulling the crown from his head and placing it on his nightstand. They started kissing once again, enjoying the silence of the room being broken by their laughs and quiet sounds. Ryan’s hands settled on Jeremy’s hips, pulling him carefully over his shed armor and over to his king-sized bed; their lips not leaving the other’s as they toppled onto the bed.

 

“S-- Ryan. This is… Amazing. Thank you.” He looked up at his king, his partner, his fond expression being illuminated only by candlelight and soft moonlight. “I would hope that this would not be contained to one night?”

 

Ryan leaned down to place another short kiss on Jeremy’s lips. “We may have to contain it to this room, but this isn’t over, unless you want it to be?”

 

“You doubt me, Ryan? Trust me, I want nothing more than to kiss the time away with you every night. Maybe one day, more?” He looked down briefly before looking back up to meet Ryan’s next kiss halfway. Ryan nodded quietly as a confirmation as he continued to place kisses all over his face.

 

Their kisses continued to stay sweet and soft as they found more comfortable position on the bed, under the covers and their fingers intertwined. Jeremy reveled in getting to see Ryan-- royal, regal, untouchable, Ryan-- so relaxed and happy; his hair a mess and the biggest grin on his face. As the candles around the room began to burn out and fade, the moonlight became the only source of light in the room.

 

“Jeremy, would you do me the honor of staying the night? I must say that my bed is much warmer with another body in it.”

 

“Of course, Ryan. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
